


Atlas Shrugged

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 上帝作證我愛蘭德女士
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 1





	Atlas Shrugged

他是個精明的利己主義者，  
何時應該露出一點點小虎牙的微笑，何時應該雙頰鼓起顯露出微微的氣惱，何時應該抿起嘴巴頭歪歪的盯著問題疑惑，何時應該眨著大眼睛誠懇的積極進言，何時應該有意無意的的犯下一點不傷大雅的小錯誤，都在他通透的大腦里細細密密的規劃成一套自有的反應系統，  
甚至如何最大程度上倚仗他天生優越的可愛和愛嬌，  
都早已被計算進了舉手投足間的微妙角度之中。

沒有人會討厭惹人愛憐的事物的，  
他睜著黑白分明的大眼睛赧然的衝你笑笑，眼中的懵懂無辜閃著光亮飽和的像要落下眼眶，鋪散到煙火繚繞的烤架上，  
拒絕這樣一個純白無垢的小可憐是會被上帝責罵的，  
頂著啤酒肚的禿頂大叔臉頰微紅。  
不知是居酒屋內溫度太高，  
還是酒精在身體里流竄的太過迅速，  
或者是眼前的人清純坦然的太過誘人。

村上信五低下頭恭恭敬敬的又敬了中年人一杯，  
橙黃色的液體在杯壁蜿蜒逶迤激起的白色氣泡似乎夾雜著些什麼催化作用的言語，  
氣氛更加熱烈了。  
空氣形成了濕熱的薄膜附在了中年人的瞳孔里，像是世界上最美好的濾鏡，  
對面也許坐著天使或者什麼可親的神明。  
可憐的中年人眨著迷離的雙眼許下承諾附帶著連連的點頭，  
視野里出現了村上信五大方得體的笑容，  
感激又誠懇，連嘴角的弧度都不差分毫。  
他不會發現的，在這樣用細密心神營造出的幻境之中，  
微微下垂的眼角藏的滿滿的都竟是清澈見底的算計。  
即便是發現了又怎麼樣，  
他不在意的輕輕敲著價值不菲的腕表，  
奸詐的裸露又危險，  
世故的坦誠又天真，  
所有的心機都像他著名的那對小虎牙一樣，早已明晃晃的擺在了台面上。  
也只好摸摸鼻子自認倒霉，然後下次照樣心甘情願的落入他的網。

利己主義有些時候並不是全是貶義。  
被淺薄的霓虹架起的夜晚並不足以支撐起所有的狂歡和野心，  
博弈場自然就倚仗黎明的昏暗興致盎然的持續下去。  
踩著陽光透過亞麻白的窗簾在地板上投射的不規則光斑，他帶著一身草草處理過的煙酒氣息小心翼翼的走進臥室，看著嘴唇微張睡的一臉饜足的人，下頜還有些可疑的水跡。  
「什麼神經敏感。」他皺皺鼻子，「明明我不在睡的這麼香。」  
村上信五決定鑽進被子里進行原本打算在客廳實施的醒酒補眠計劃。  
也不是天生真的喜愛勾心鬥角搬弄權術，  
他窩進柔軟的羽絨被里放鬆的長嘆一口氣。  
利己主義究其根本只是利我所利而已，  
換句話說，只要是他認為有利益的事情，即使是犧牲他自身的利益，村上信五也在所不惜。  
思維帶動眼光流轉，他難得有機會可以安安靜靜的不帶任何思緒的好好看看他的戀人。  
大概是身邊的人太可愛了，帶著難得的惡作劇心緒輕輕的用指尖戳了戳橫山裕泛著水光的豐滿的嘴唇，  
情理之中是對方好夢被騷擾後不耐煩的轉身回應，幼稚的孩子氣。

村上信五收了收嘴角的笑意拿起了放在床頭櫃上的書，  
《Atlas Shrugged》  
他慢慢摸著書封微微凹陷的字體。  
如果用更淺顯的道理闡明上述命題，  
假如說，只是假如說，  
如果有一天村上信五和橫山裕之中有一個必須消失這個世界才可以得救，  
利益至上的虔誠信徒會不加疑惑的選擇橫山裕然後自己從容不迫的接受命運的安排。  
毫不猶豫的拋棄他所不認同的，比較計算出對他來說結果最好的，一絲不苟的執行下去，而他本身的存在一開始就不存在於選項里，  
不以自己為自己的出發點，這是他靈魂的利己，  
怎麼會是陰暗的角落里那種齷齪不可言說的東西。

這種燒腦的清晨醒酒運動後所殘留的余韻  
就是睡得迷迷糊糊的橫山裕先生一天的開端就從自家戀人世界上第一可愛的大眼睛這種衝擊影像開始了。  
被暗地裡嘲笑幼稚的橫山先生眼波平靜的看著村上信五不客氣的翻身跨坐在他身上，絲毫沒有什麼被賦予期望的羞赧。  
「阿橫。」自家戀人用著乖巧的氣音叫他，  
「如果我和阿橫之間必須死掉一個世界才可以得救的話，我是一定會讓阿橫活下去的。」

難得不為一切所動的橫山先生只是嫌棄的看了一眼床頭那本奇怪的書，  
「大早上沒來由什麼死不死的。」聲音是起床時特有的低沈與沙啞，「要死我也会拉著你一起。」  
說著一個用勁把騎在自己身上的小戀人轉身按進了彈性頗好的床墊里。  
「還有啊。」他雙手撐在他枕頭兩側，語氣里絲毫不隱藏不善的氣息，  
「你不要以為用這麼無辜澄澈的眼神盯著我還有這種粗糙的表白我就會原諒你昨天應酬了一晚連家都沒回的事情。」

Atlas Shrugged  
Yokoyama Eroticism

村上先生在被用力分開腿之前偷偷的笑了笑，  
作為一個精明的利己主義者，他有什麼理由不順理成章和他狡猾的戀人來一場蓄謀已久但情意相投的性愛呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的你  
> 然而現實是橫山裕先生只會致力於做 愛做的事情根本沒有時間去撇那堆密密麻麻的外國文字


End file.
